Black Hayate
Background Black Hayate was found on the streets in the rain as a puppy by Kain Fuery. However, due to living in a dorm that didn't allow pets, he couldn't keep the dog. Fuery tried to give a good home among his comrades, but it was to no avail . When it seemed that the dog was going to be put back in the rain, Lt. Riza Hawkeye offered to take the dog, in which she named 'Black Hayate'. After Fuery handed Black Hayate to her, the dog urinated on the floor in East Headquarters, which had Hawkeye demonstrate her own version of tough love: housebreaking by gunfire. Eventually, he was given the rank of Second Lieutenant by Mustang. After a series of events, he had a mate with three puppies. However, the dog soon found himself transported into Iriphos. Personality Black Hayate is extremely loyal and obedient, especially towards Hawkeye. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' Black Hayate first arrived in Iriphos at the Avengers' Mansion, where he quickly befriended Minako Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki, both of whom were being held captive. He was upset that he couldn't find his mistress, Riza Hawkeye, anywhere, though he soon felt better when Minako offered to help the dog find Hawkeye. Thanks to his collar, Minako was able to learn the dog's name. As Minako introduced herself and Shinjiro, she told Hayate that Shinjiro was her 'Senpai', which had the dog believe that Shinjiro's position was equivalent to Mustang's position. However, introductions were cut short as Divine approach their cell, which had Hayate growl at him. The man looked exhausted, but there was something about him Hayate didn't like. 'ARC 3' Divine's Gone? Hayate had remained at the Avengers' Mansion (which is now called the Arcadia Movement) at Minako and Shinjiro's side, despite his new friends are now brainwashed. During the three month he had spent at the mansion, he had gotten along with Subaru Hoshikawa and Kratos Aurion. Though he didn't much got along with Chidori, yet not as much as how he was towards Divine. After Divine had told Minako what was on the agenda, he tagged along with Minako to go for a walk. As they were about to leave, Divine had mysteriously vanished. Minako was led to believe that the people in Inaba were responsible for Divine's disappearance, though Hayate was confused as to what happened. However, he was glad that the man was gone. Reunion Hayate went with Minako to Inaba, despite not liking the idea that Minako had intended to attack the city. When the girl began her attack, he soon saw a familiar face: Alphonse Elric. Though he looked different from the Al he knew. With the young alchemist was a dog with a S.E.E.S. armband, the same armband Minako was wearing prior to being brainwashed. Hayate was led to believe that Koromaru might be a friend of Minako's. Abilities Being a dog, Hayate has a keen sense of hearing and smell. He is also capable of sensing homunculi. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Male Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Fullmetal Alchemist